


Starry Line

by Welpie



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: (the slight banren is intentional though), 5+1 Things, Added M/M just in case, Argonavis - Freeform, Canon Compliant, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, M/M, One-Shot, Starry Line, but it all platonic, but it friendship, unless u want it to be more I guess, with some hints of several ren ships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25658701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welpie/pseuds/Welpie
Summary: The five times that their star shone to connect their hearts and the one time their star stopped shining.
Relationships: Nanahoshi Ren & Goryo Yuto, Nanahoshi Ren & Kikyo Rio, Nanahoshi Ren & Matoba Wataru, Nanahoshi Ren & Shiroishi Banri
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Starry Line

**Author's Note:**

> Originally made for the weekly Artgocord Challenge. The prompt was 'Write a fanfic with the ARGONAVIS band characters by analyzing the lyrics'. (The lyrics from Starry Line)
> 
> I got struck by inspiration when reading the lyrics. You can read this fic with starry line in the background for the full experience. I weaved part of the Starry Line lyrics in this one-shot. :) 
> 
> Hope they are IC enough; this is my first time attempting to write the boys.

The first time Yuto’s heart was touched by a _star_ was that fateful day in the karaoke. It was in the hallway in front of _that_ door that it happened. A lone star had been singing in there. For some reason he felt an immediate _connection_ between them.

No matter what, he had to recruit _him_. It all happened in a blur; his body had moved on its own. His friend was hesitant, but this was not the time to be. It was a fateful encounter!

He slammed open the door and his world came to a halt. Big eyes looked back at him from the room, but to Yuto it was the most dazzling thing of the world. This was him. The vocalist he was looking for! Someone so stupidly dedicated to their craft they would never stop shining.

“This is fate!” he shouted and ran to the lone _star_. As of now, this surely was a star travelling all alone. A lone traveler in the desert looking for water.

Surely, Yuto was going to change that.

* * *

The second time another heart was touched by the _star_ was because of the answer Rio had been given by him. Ren’s _eyes_ looked right at him.

“I was wondering if it was okay to leave it like this.”

“Hah?” Rio’s hands gripped his drink. This guy… He was not even _part_ of that band yet he felt connected to that otaku leader.

The worst part was…

He started to feel connected to _him_ as well. He had looked right through him and seen his true feelings.

So... overwhelming. Yet, he felt his heart beating. He wanted to explain to _him_.

Perhaps… Rio could start being a little more honest.

* * *

The third time another heart had been pulled along the _star’s_ voyage was the same evening Banri’s ears had been destroyed by the dreadful drumming of that guy. He had followed him outside, as if blinded by a ray of starlight.

His curiosity had been piqued. He leant back on the gate. The sky stretched out above both of them; illuminating them with bright colors. “By the way, why did you come to meet me?”

The other had been interested in him too; using his previous thoughts against him. Too predictable. As if that vocalist would let a guy with _personality problems_ join. He started to leave, but an invisible force had stopped him. No, it actually were _his_ words that had stopped him.

He spun around. He had to nip this right in the bud. That vocalist had seen his true feelings too easily. He couldn’t be swayed by him. “I’m this kind of guy after all.”

Ren held out his hand with no more than 700 yen. “I only have this much right now.”

Banri looked up and down from the hand to his face.

That guy… For the first time that day laughter escaped Banri. Genuine laughter.

Ah... his heart had been swayed.

Change wouldn’t be that bad if it were with him.

* * *

The fourth time the heart had been harder to connect despite the _star_ having been around longer. Wataru had the job of being the rational one of their band. He liked Ren, for sure, but he was not particularly close with him. He did admire his _passion._ It’d be interesting to work together on a song. A new experience.

“I’ll help out too. Let’s try making it. The lyrics.”

“Okay.” Ren nodded.

Soon after they had been left all alone in the café. Wataru twirled the pen in his hand.

“Usually I start with a title.” He looked at Ren. “Do you have one in mind?”

Ren fidgeted in place, but he returned his eye contact. “Starry Line.”

Huh, interesting. A Starry Line… stars connected by a line? Hearts connected as one? Wataru jotted down his ideas quickly and added Ren’s title on top of his paper.

Ren pushed his chair closer to Wataru and continued talking. Soon they fell into a simple routine of Ren telling about the image he had in mind and of Wataru writing it down and expanding on it.

Two hours in Ren looked at his paper and started _singing_ some of the unpolished lyrics. His melodic voice filled the room. It made Wataru want to sing as well.

Before he realized it he was starting to sing along. They started singing back and forth. He wasn’t as good as their vocalist, but he was having _fun_.

Wataru hadn’t felt this type of _fun_ in a while.

If opening up meant he would experience such things more... he would do it.

* * *

Their hearts all connected as one on the stage, but the Destiny Rock Festival had surely been the fifth time they had felt this closely connected as if by dots. A Starry Line.

Just like their song.

Their hearts soared and all five of them gave their all.

* * *

Yet, each tomorrow would hold unknown surprises. The day they all had moved to their share house had been the first time their star had _stopped_ shining.

“Can we not participate in this desfes?” were the words that made everyone’s heart jump.

For a moment their connected starry line seemed to be blurred. As if part of it was erased; yanked out from the roots. A star that fell down.

Their silence wasn’t taken well.

“Wait, Ren!” Yuto yelled and started following the line of their star. The only sound in his ears was his own breath, but even without hearing his voice he knew where to go.

Until…

He didn’t.

Their Starry Line had stretched out… and snapped.

Ren was nowhere to be found. The bustling of the Tokyo streets was too much. Yuto froze up.

He promptly fell on his knees, ignoring the muttering of passerby’s. “This is… my fault.”

“Don’t you dare,” a voice behind him commanded. “Yu, we are _all_ responsible for this. Instead of asking him _why_ we stayed silent.”

“Ren likely thinks he hurt us by suggesting such thing,” a second voice added. “He probably needs some time alone.”

“I’m worried, but if he gets lost he will surely call one of us,” the third voice concluded. “In case he doesn’t return soon I _will_ find and bring him myself. Like he did to me.”

Yuto glanced up and met the gazes of his fellow bandmates and _friends_. He allowed himself a shaky smile. All three of them had one of their hands extended to him. He took two of their hands and felt the third removing his hat.

That moment it felt as if they were all alone on that street. All their eyes met each other. Their hearts were connected. The path was clear to all of them.

“Let’s drag him back.”

And they all ran. They ran as if their life depended on it. Grasping for the missing dots; their missing heart to complete their line was close. He was their star keeping the voyage together, but most importantly he was also their _friend_.

They found him in a park; sitting on a bench watching children play some kind of hero game.

They could not let him escape. The four men looked at each other and nodded. They moved forward and _pounced._

Rio grasped Ren’s shoulders from the back, Banri and Wataru each took a seat on either side of him and Yuto stood in front of them all.

“Uh…” Ren squeaked. His eyes were wild and he looked all around him for an escape route. There was none. “Please, don’t-!”

“Don’t what?” Rio asked.

“No, don’t finish that sentence,” Wataru rebutted.

“But!” Ren exclaimed.

“No buts!” Banri retorted and leant even more into Ren’s personal space. He was close enough to whisper in his ear. Ren started turning red. He muttered something only Banri would be able to understand. Banri looked satisfied.

Wataru gave their leader a look; Yuto could feel it in his bones. He coughed.

“Please listen to us,” Yuto started. Ren’s full attention shifted to him, but his cheeks were still positively dusted red. “We are not upset, nor angry, nor anything like that.”

“We were worried,” Wataru added.

Ren nodded. Hope filled everyone’s hearts.

“We are Argonavis, but first and foremost we are _friends_ ,” Yuto continued, but he shook his head. “No, I take that back, we are a _family_. You can always rely on us.” His voice had to be received by Ren; no matter what. He watched his reaction.

Ren’s eyes widened with surprise, but he seemed happy. However, Rio and Wataru both looked even more shocked than their vocalist at the word ‘family’, but their expressions smoothed out so fast the leader almost didn’t catch it. Banri on the other hand was just grinning.

“Thus, I can safely say that you can tell us when you’re ready. Let’s have some hamburgers for now,” Yuto finished and held out his hand.

Ren took it.

Their hearts soared once more. They would surely face more challenges, but Argonavis all had each other. Their starry line had never snapped; it only stretched and returned stronger.

They will continue drawing their own Starry Line. Their Starry Line shall leave a mark on this planet.

“Thank you,” Ren beamed.

_Thus their star started shining once more._

**Author's Note:**

> Rio took the hat. He is wearing it. Wataru glares at him for it later. No one can stop the mad lad.


End file.
